Question: Find all real values of $x$ that satisfy $\frac{x^2+x^3-2x^4}{x+x^2-2x^3} \ge -1.$ (Give your answer in interval notation.)
Explanation: We notice that the numerator and denominator share common factors: $x^2+x^3-2x^4 = x^2(1+x-2x^2)$ and $x+x^2-2x^3=x(1+x-2x^2).$ Hence, whenever $x(1+x-2x^2) \neq 0,$ we can write \[\frac{x^2+x^3-2x^4}{x+x^2-2x^3} = \frac{x^2(1+x-2x^2)}{x(1+x-2x^2)} = x.\]It follows that the given inequality is satisfied if and only if $x \ge -1$ and $x(1+x-2x^2) \neq 0.$ The roots of $1+x-2x^2$ are $x=1$ and $x=-\frac12,$ so we cannot have $x=0,$ $x=1,$ or $x=-\tfrac12.$ Putting all this together, the solution set of the inequality consists of the interval $[-1, \infty)$ with three "holes": \[x \in \boxed{[-1, -\tfrac12) \cup (-\tfrac12, 0) \cup (0, 1) \cup (1, \infty)}.\]